


Lock You Up (so I can have it all)

by Silver_Tree



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A tiny amount of angst, Alternate Universe - High School, Baekhyun's too, Byun Baekhyun doing god's work, Cursing and mentions of smut, Fluff and Humor, Jongin give Sehun back his lunch-box pls, Kim Jongin is a Little Shit, M/M, Oh Sehun is so done with his bullshit, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, lmao what even is this, no beta we die like men, oh yeah and Baekhyun suffers im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Tree/pseuds/Silver_Tree
Summary: Being handcuffed to your former best friend and longtime crush isn’t Sehun’s ideal way of spending his weekend but Baekhyun has other plans and Jongin is determined to make it work.Or the story where Baekhyun handcuffs Sehun and Jongin together, loses the key and leaves them hanging.





	Lock You Up (so I can have it all)

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i think imma just start bringing all my AFF stories here too
> 
> Anyway, please do enjoy this utter bullsh- i mean, whatever this is:) It's not bad i guess but i wrote it in a spur of the moment, so it's pretty much plotless sekai bickering at each other
> 
> Ahh, how i love them:') SM pls, give us a comeback soon, oki?
> 
> (I have never wrote English this bad, I swear)

Sehun has no idea how they ended up like this. And he is also pretty fucking sure that he doesn’t want to find out what exactly is going on in that pretty (messed up) but mischievous mind of Byun Baekhyun.

The brunette lets out a sigh, yanks at his right hand weakly and grimaces when someone else’s hand comes in touch with his. There’s shining metal around two wrists that are—unfortunately—connected to each other, and slowly Sehun turns to glare at the man standing next to him.

“You know”, he starts. “This is pretty damn fucked up.”

“For once, sweetie, I agree with you”, comes Jongin’s reply.

Sehun rolls his eyes at the nickname, trying his hardest not to let it get to him as he yanks at his wrist again.

“Give up, it’s not going to just fall apart. I think it’s actual metal.”

“Well, no shit Sherlock”, Sehun says, once again glaring at Jongin. The raven head just smiles at him, his brown eyes twinkling annoyingly cheerfully.

Why does he look so happy about the situation? They’ve been handcuffed together for god’s sake and as far as Sehun knows, they both hate each other’s guts—so why does Jongin have to look so damn smug? If he thinks Sehun’s the only one suffering right now, the brunette will prove him wrong.

“I swear I’m going to kill Baekhyun when I see him again…” he mutters under his breath before grabbing Jongin by hand and dragging him out of the small bathroom they had been hiding in. There’s no one in the corridors, which is good. At least Baekhyun had the decency to wait until the last class of school had ended before dooming Sehun to Hell.

“I find myself agreeing to that too”, the man behind him mutters and Sehun nearly stops just to slap him across the face, itching to wipe that smug look off.

But instead, he just sighs. “Oh, shut up, Jongin.”

A deep chuckle echoes through the empty corridor. “Mmn no, I don’t think silence is what we need right now.”

Sehun’s about to shoot a mean remark to that when suddenly, the one in the other end of the handcuffs yanks him back, successfully taking him by surprises and making Sehun lose balance. If Jongin hadn’t then curled his arms tightly around his waist, he would now be on the floor with a hurting ass.

“What the—”

“You know, we’re going to have to talk about this”, Jongin says, grinning down at Sehun, who’s leaning on the other’s chest for support.

Oh, he’d much rather have an aching ass than this.

“Baekhyun said he lost the key and if these things are actual metal, we won’t be able to just break them. So, until that shithead friend of yours finds the spare key, we’re stuck together. And it’s not going to work if you’re an ass the whole time—do I have to remind you that we’re handcuffed together?”

“Listen”, Sehun grumbles, easily pushing himself back up and fixing his uniform while glaring at Jongin. “I’m not going to act all friendly with you just because of this shit.” He yanks at their chained hands and Jongin blinks his eyes in confusion.

“I’ll tolerate this until Baekhyun finds the spare key but you being quiet would make things a lot easier for the both of us, just so you know. And if anyone, it’s you who’s the ass.” Without warning, Sehun lifts his hand to tap Jongin on the cheek weakly, seemingly making the raven head flustered.

“Keep that in mind, Jongin.”

Then he turns around again, dragging the other with him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Now, how is it possible that Sehun and Jongin, two wholly different people ended up handcuffed together on this beautiful Friday noon?

Well, there’s only one guy to thank for that—and that’s Byun Baekhyun, who thought that chaining his best friend to a random guy at the end of gym-class, was the most brilliant idea of the year.

Cheers to that, really—just joking. Baekhyun if anyone should know that handcuffing Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin together definitely wasn’t the best of ideas. And he definitely isn’t just a _random_ guy, sadly.

And losing the key right after? Yeah, Baekhyun _is_ going to die when Sehun gets his hands on him.

It’s not like Sehun and Jongin are sworn enemies or something—they aren’t even rivals at school; while Sehun’s content on being the top of the class, Jongin’s fully satisfied ranking somewhere… well, in the middle, the brunette supposes. See? Sehun’s not even interested enough to know how good Jongin is at school.

So, they’re not enemies, they’re not rivals.

It’s just… well, it is pretty simple, in the end.

Sehun hates Jongin, and that’s it.

And that’s when it gets complicated because according to Baekhyun, Sehun also has a huge-ass crush on the raven-haired student. What’s his proof? Well, let’s say that Sehun might think that Jongin’s a little hot—c’mon, have you seen his abs?—and his smile is dead-gorgeous. He might also find himself worrying over the other whenever he does something stupid or doesn’t come to school.

Sehun also, for some very stupid reason of course, might not actually hate Jongin, at all.

He should but the brunette has never really been able to hold grudges, especially when it comes to Jongin.

He always forgave the raven head—he forgave Jongin when they were six and the other was being a little bitch and cheating in game of tag. He forgave Jongin when the other stole his lunch when they first started school and never even returned the lunch-box. He forgave Jongin each time he would dump him to meet up with some older kids when they entered elementary school. He forgave the other when those new friends of his bullied him for being good at school, forgave Jongin even when he did nothing to stop it.

He always did forgive because they _were_ best friends and he knew Jongin just wanted to belong somewhere. Even if it couldn’t be with him.

That is, until one day, Sehun could no longer forgive.

Because Jongin had _actually_ laughed along. Maybe before he had just stood there, regretting, but that day, he laughed along and completely humiliated Sehun. Like it wasn’t his best friend who had been pushed to the ground and kicked around, like it wasn’t the boy he’s known for all his life being bullied—like it wasn’t Sehun at all.

Apparently, the brunette never meant anything to Jongin and as cruel the reality is, Sehun learned to suck it up and just ignore. And before they even knew, they had drifted apart. For Sehun couldn’t— _can’t_ —forgive and Jongin couldn’t apologize. It’s been _three years_ ever since and Jongin _still_ hasn’t apologized.

At this point, Sehun isn’t waiting for it either.

They’ll part ways once high-school ends and that’s it. Sehun will get the fuck away from this shitty place, far away from Jongin and his troublesome feelings towards the raven head. And things will be okay then. He is bitter about everything—oh, Sehun is nothing but bitter—but Jongin is better these days. He left bullying behind and knowing that, the brunette feels at ease.

But unless Jongin apologizes, Sehun’s not going to forgive him. He’s forgiven so many times without Jongin even sparing a glance at him—he can’t do it again. Not when it cut him so deep he’s still hurting.

But yeah, maybe Baekhyun is right about everything, in the end. Maybe Sehun does care for Jongin a little too much. Maybe he doesn’t hate the other, at all.

It’s dangerous to love, especially when you very well know that it’s futile.

But it never stopped anyone before and Sehun can’t exactly control his affections—when it comes to Jongin, everything seems to be out of control.

Just like this whole motherfucking handcuff-thing—Sehun’s going to kill not only Baekhyun but Jongin too, if he doesn’t shut the hell up soon!

“Tell me, Sehun, how’s life going for you? Do you everything planned out for the future? Any big dreams?” the raven-haired student sitting next to him asks, seeming quite bored. He’s like a record left in repeat, asking the same questions over and over again, probably trying his very best to rile the other up.

Sehun, who has been trying to study for the past hour—read: _trying_ —rolls his eyes for, what? Probably the sixtieth time within ten minutes, and then turns to glare at Jongin, which is all he really has been doing the whole day.

“Could you like, keep your mouth closed for at least ten minutes? It’s not much to ask for, is it, Jongin?” he sighs, starting to feel more and more agitated by Jongin’s childishness.

“Nope, no can do”, the other answers and Sehun has to resist the urge to throw his book at his face. Maybe it’s a good thing that they live in the dorms and that Sehun’s roommate is out for tonight, or otherwise someone could walk into him strangling Jongin.

“Fine”, he then mumbles, turning back to the biology textbook and just fully giving up with Jongin. This is causing him a big, _big_ headache.

The man besides him is quiet for exactly fifteen seconds— _yes_ , Sehun counted it—before opening his mouth again. “Can we do something?”

“Do by yourself”, Sehun answers.

Jongin yanks at his wrist. “I can’t, I’m chained to you, darling.”

Frowning, Sehun looks up from his book. “You could use this time to do something useful like study, idiot. I’m not going to do anything with you. We’re staying inside these four walls until Baekhyun finds the spare key—then we’re done, okay? So hold your horses for at least few hours.”

“What if he doesn’t?” Jongin asks instead of listening to Sehun’s suggestion, at all.

“What if he doesn’t what?”

“Find the spare key.”

 _God help me then,_ Sehun thinks. “He’ll find it”, he says.

Jongin quirks a brow at him before leaning on the brunette’s shoulder, making Sehun flinch. “How can you be so sure?”

The hot breath ghosting over his neck makes Sehun feel _very_ uncomfortable and he quickly slides away. “He’ll find it or handcuffing us together is the last prank he’ll ever make.”

Smiling mischievously, Jongin leans towards Sehun again, until the brunette is fully pressed against the couch, attempting to get away—but it only works against him as Jongin then lies on top of him, his warm body against Sehun causing butterflies to explode inside of the brunette. Ugh, such a nasty feeling.

“I wouldn’t mind being handcuffed to you forever, babe”, the raven-haired student purrs into Sehun’s ear, brown eyes glimmering in delight.

“Oh, you would”, Sehun bites back, rolling his eyes. Then without a warning, he rolls to his side, making Jongin fall on the floor with a loud oof—and it certainly wasn’t an accident. “I’d make sure of it.”

“Tsk… why are you like this?”

 _I wonder why,_ Sehun muses as he leans back, wanting to continue his reading but then suddenly there’s a quite harsh yank on his wrist and with a surprised yelp, Sehun finds himself lying on top of Jongin, on the floor.

“Missed me?” the raven head asks, grinning as he looks up at Sehun whose face is unfortunately—or not—just few inches away from Jongin’s.

A blush rises on his cheeks when Sehun can suddenly feel a hand caress his waist, resting there, massaging the skin under his shirt. And dear god, do Jongin’s abs feel _hard_. _Get it together Sehun,_ the brunette quickly reminds himself, his blush darkening when he can feel Jongin’s heartbeat against his own chest.

“Jongin, what the fuck—”

Suddenly, the door flies open and one of Sehun’s friends comes in.

“Oi Sehun, are you coming to the party with us tonight—” Chanyeol stops mid-sentence when he sees them, freezing at the door.

They stare at each other for a long moment, Sehun and Chanyeol, while Jongin is just trying his best not to laugh.

“Alright, I’ll let you two finish and then come back”, the tall man by the door then says, slamming it shut even before Sehun manages to say a word.

Slowly, trembling with anger, Sehun turns his gaze from the closed door to Jongin. He grabs the other by his collar and growls furiously: “You’re fucking dead meat, too, Kim Jongin. I swear once I’m out of these handcuffs I’ll cut your dick off and feed it to you.”

“Aggressive”, Jongin just laughs before reaching over to remove Sehun’s hand from his collar. His touch is surprisingly gentle, and the brunette lets go easily.

But then he dares to add: “I like it. Are you like that in bed too?”

Sehun can feel his eye twitch in annoyance, and he scrunches up his nose before slowly reaching over for his book that is still waiting him on top of the couch. “You are disgusting.”

Jongin really deserved that book smashed against his face and Sehun has zero regrets.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So, let me get things right”, Sehun sighs, massaging his aching head with his left hand. The amount of stupidity he has had to endure this day has far passed its limit—any more and Sehun’s sure his head will explode.

“You think that it’s a good idea for me to come partying with you guys while I’m still handcuffed to this fucker right here?”

Baekhyun nods his head eagerly. “Yes! You two can get drunk and then maybe you’ll finally get along until I find the spare key.”

“You could be looking for it now instead of going to some stupid party!” Sehun snaps at that, wanting so badly to strangle his best friend—by now, an ex-friend.

“But where’s the fun in that?” the other whines before flopping down to lie on Sehun’s thighs. Maybe moving to his bedroom hadn’t been the best “C’mon Sehunnie, I’ll pay for your lunches for two weeks after this, I promise. But I can’t let Chanyeol go without me—” The man’s eyes turn murderous. “—or some bitch could try to snatch him from me.”

All Sehun can do is snort at that. “You deserve it. Chaining me to this idiot—seriously Baekhyun, I should chain you to whoever that bitch snatching Chanyeol away is. Then we’d be equal.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Think twice, Baekhyun.”

The shorter on top of Sehun is just about to answer when suddenly, Jongin who has been somewhat sitting next to Sehun the whole time, clears his throat to interrupt them.

“Are you two forgetting that I’m here too?” he asks.

Sehun sends him a glare. “Shut up.”

Baekhyun again, seems delighted by Jongin butting in. “Hey Jongin, you enjoy partying, don’t you? And you also enjoy being with Sehun—so, it’s not a bad deal, is it? Just come with us tonight and you’ll have some fun, I swear.” At the end of his sentence, Baekhyun winks his eye in a very not-so-seductive way.

“True”, Jongin muses, seeming like he’s really thinking about it.

Sehun’s just a little confused and more than enough pissed. _Enjoy being with me? But we hate each other!_

“And I’m serious about you two needing to relax a little. You know those 24-hours handcuff challenge things? Just imagine that this is about it! So, just have fun and enjoy having someone by your side 24/7.”

“Usually in those challenges, the two parties have agreed to being handcuffed together—which is not the case here”, Sehun points out while Jongin sits up straighter, forcing the brunette to fix his posture too or his hand will hurt and the cuff leave an ugly mark behind.

“Little details, Sehun, they never mattered”, Baekhyun brushes it off before standing up from his position on Sehun’s legs. “Just change out of your uniforms and let’s go to the party! You’ve always liked drinking and there’s going to be a lot of alcohol present— _sooooooo_ … in or not?”

 _Well, to be honest, I do need a drink,_ the brunette thinks, glancing at Jongin who is looking back at him with expecting eyes. Quickly turning away, Sehun frowns.

_Or two. No, I need whole fucking bottle of vodka._

“Wait—but that means that I’d have to change clothes… in front of him?” Sehun more like states than asks, sending Jongin a somewhat horrified look. The other just grins back at him, seeming a little too smug.

“Nothing wrong with that”, Baekhyun simply says before running to Sehun’s closet and before the brunette even can stop him, the other is throwing clothes everywhere. “Jongin’s good-looking and you’re not bad yourself, Sehun. I mean, there’s much more muscle under all that fluffiness than you’d think—”

“I swear, Baekhyun—”

“But _anyway_ ”, the other quickly continues, clearing his throat awkwardly. “Get changed, you two. Once Sehun has changed his clothes, you can go and visit Jongin’s room. It’s not that big of a problem, is it?”

“Yes”, Sehun says at the same time Jongin says: “No.” They look at each other after that, Sehun obviously glaring at the other while Jongin just gives him a blank look.

Baekhyun smiles nervously. “Great. Meet you two at the party then—remember to dress nicely, Sehun. Maybe you’ll find a knight in shining armor who’ll be strong enough to break those handcuffs and then you’re free to get fucked—”

“Baekhyun, just get out, will you?” Sehun sighs and with one last smile and blow-kiss, his best friend practically flees the room filled by awkwardness—mostly thanks to him, of course.

After the other is gone, all Sehun can do is bury his face in his bed, cursing everything to Hell and beyond when he feels Jongin’s body following his. He turns his head a little to glare at this right hand and the shining silver around it. For a moment there, Sehun seriously wonders if cutting off his hand for good would actually be a better choice than stripping in front of Jongin.

The last time they did that was like when they were eight. Now they’re both eighteen and things have certainly changed.

First of all, Sehun is definitely gay. And secondly, Jongin is one heck of a guy and although Baekhyun is right about Sehun not being a skinny noodle anymore, he’s not nearly as puff as Jongin.

And then of course, there are those stupid feelings lingering under the surface, both anger, sadness and definitely something you can call affection, that are threatening to break free—especially now that Sehun is stuck with Jongin.

The brunette raises his gaze up to the raven head’s face when he can feel Jongin’s fingers curl around his wrist, surprisingly gentle again, successfully earning Sehun’s attention.

“Let’s pick up some clothes for you, okay? We still have to go by my room too”, the other just grins down at him and Sehun groans, rolling his eyes. He must’ve imagined the hint of gentleness in Jongin’s eyes and touch.

He lets the raven head look through his closet and the clothes Baekhyun had thrown all over the area, until a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a loose, long-sleeved collar shirt are thrown at him, followed by some stupid accessories Sehun didn’t even know he owns.

“There”, Jongin says. “Now change.”

Sehun sighs for the hundredth time that day before slowly reaching over to the jeans and shirt, and Jongin follows after his every move, of course. The brunette is hesitant as he reaches to take off the jacket of his uniform, already feeling exposed. It’s way too intimate to strip in front of someone, on his bed, with no one else around.

And with Jongin’s hand brushing over his hand, his shoulder, chest—just everything about this is so wrong.

“For god’s sake!” Sehun finally snaps after a moment, just as he gets his other arm free form his jacket. “This is going to take fucking forever and I definitely don’t want your hand all over my body!”

Sehun stops moving for a moment, his right hand in front of his chest and Jongin’s left hand resting on it, his thumb caressing the soft skin under. It’s a touch way too gentle, again, and it leaves Sehun a little confused.

“As much as I don’t mind having my hand all over your body, you’re right”, Jongin nods, smirking as Sehun turns red at his words. “We can’t get these clothes off.”

“Oh, now you realize it? Thanks for saying aloud the fucking obvious, genius. So, how about we just cancel this whole party-thing and stay within these walls, so no one will have to witness me killing you”, Sehun sarcastically says, pulling away from Jongin as much as he can—which really, is not that much.

“Nah”, Jongin says to that. “Put your jacket back on, we’ll be going out in these. Let’s just style our hair and put some lipstick on your pretty lips—we’re both good-looking enough to pull it off.”

Sehun doesn’t know whether he should be pissed off or taken aback by the wannabe compliment Jongin just gave him.

He decides to be pissed off, in the end.

“I’m not putting on lipstick”, he hisses out before furiously putting the jacket back on, and again, Jongin’s hand travels over his chest almost teasingly, which only annoys the brunette even more.

“And why not? You’d look hot in it.”

Sehun hits Jongin on the chest weakly. “I get that you have some weird kinks, Jongin, but I don’t. And I don’t want lipstick on my lips tonight. Unless it’s from someone other than you.”

The raven-haired student laughs lightly at that. “Like from kissing someone else?”

“Yeah”, Sehun nods, turning away from Jongin. “Maybe I’ll fucking go and find someone to break these handcuffs and yep, I’ll definitely blow them if they somehow manage.”

“O-oh, big words, darling. What if that someone is me?” Jongin asks, like it’s a challenge or something. “Would you blow me then?”

“Oh please, there’s nothing to blow when it comes to you”, Sehun answers, sending a sarcastic smile at the other. “And you’ll never break anything—”

Before Sehun can finish, he finds himself pinned against his bed, Jongin hovering above him with a smug smile on his face. The brunette’s hands are pinned down by the other’s and locked above his head tightly and nervousness makes its way into Sehun when Jongin leans down.

“Watch what you say, darling. If these handcuffs come off before midnight, I’m going to expect you to hold onto your words”, Jongin whispers into his ear before pulling back, smiling.

“You’re fucking insane”, is all Sehun can say, trying to stop his voice from wavering.

“Maybe”, Jongin says. And Sehun knows how it continues—everyone has heard this classic and really stupid line.

“Don’t say it—”

“Insane about you, darling.”

Sehun groans and Jongin grins.

“Oh dear lord, I need a shot.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Turns out that the party is actually being held at Jongin’s place that is in another dorm building close to Sehun’s. The raven’s roommate Jongdae thought that throwing a big-ass party in a small-ass place is a great idea and well, there was never a chance to stop him.

At least there’s alcohol, Sehun supposes. The only good thing in life.

“Baekhyun wasn’t kidding when he said that you like drinking”, Jongin comments as Sehun easily downs his fifth shot of vodka after drinking probably two bottles of beer and some cider.

“Oh shut up”, Sehun says, leaning on the raven head for some support. His sudden need for skin contact surprises Jongin, who can only wrap his arms around the brunette to keep him up. “You’re so irritating that I need something to numb my senses. And despite, alcohol is fucking good so shut up.”

“I wonder how many times you have said that within these past five hours.”

“Fifty times—oh hey! Is that tequila? Oh my god, we have to get some tequila!” Sehun drags Jongin across the tight space to the kitchen counter Jongdae is using as the bar, pleading at the guy running it to give him three shots of tequila.

“Loosen up, will you?” Sehun then turns to Jongin, who is staring at the drinks nervously. “You have to drink once in a while, right? And I must be getting on your nerves too, so let’s get smashed and when we’re hangover, we won’t have any strength to bicker.” And Sehun downs one shot just like that.

“Quite the contrary”, Jongin mumbles, weakly smiling to the man chained to him. “I could spend more time handcuffed to you.”

“Good joke”, Sehun says to that, ignoring the fact that it didn’t sound like a one—even through his alcohol clouded mind, it _definitely_ didn’t sound like a joke. “Now let’s get fucked, okay?”

About two hours later, Sehun and Jongin have somehow ended up in the raven head’s room that has been excluded from the party-area. The music is drumming loudly behind the door but at the same time, the space of Jongin’s room is surprisingly silent and peaceful.

Sehun’s lying on the raven head’s bed and Jongin’s sitting there, next to him, muttering some incoherent shit while the brunette is trying his best to contain his giggles and stop the world from spinning.

“I fucking love getting drunk”, he says.

“I can see that.”

“Oh, don’t give me those eyes, Jongin”, Sehun nearly laughs, frowning as the raven head looks at him with eyes that everyone’s mother would have when they find out that their children have been drinking or are high.

“You don’t have any right to judge me.”

“And how so?” the other asks.

Sehun and Jongin stare at each other for a long moment then, both seeming a little annoyed. Okay, Sehun might’ve dragged Jongin along the whole night and drank until he couldn’t stand—but Jongin had also annoyed him the whole day, so it’s only fair that he’s suffering now.

Sehun did say that he’d make sure it’s painful for both of them.

But now that his blurry mind gives it another thought, maybe getting drunk wasn’t the best of his ideas. Especially when Sehun’s fully aware that alcohol loosens his mouth—a lot.

“I hate you”, he says, barely a whisper but Jongin hears it anyway.

“Do you now?” Jongin asks, just as silent.

“No”, Sehun sighs.

“I thought so too.”

“But you’re fucking annoying, Jongin. And so, _so annoying_.”

Chuckling, Jongin brushes his fingers over Sehun’s. “You said that already.”

A long, silent moment passes until Sehun speaks up again. “I should hate you.”

“You should”, Jongin agrees easily. “But you don’t.”

And the brunette shakes his head. “No, I don’t.”

“Thanks.”

Sehun snorts. “For what?”

“For not hating me”, the other whispers, not looking Sehun into the eyes.

And he smiles, weakly so, but it’s still the first, _genuine_ smile he has directed at Jongin ever since they parted ways. “You’re welcome, asshole.”

After that, they’re silent for at least ten minutes. Sehun has started to wonder if they’re going to have to sleep in the same bed or if he can push Jongin on the floor—though, that’s pretty cruel, even he admits that. Sighing, the brunette turns to his side, letting his hand fall right next to Jongin’s that is resting by the edge of the bed, his fingertips slightly touching the other’s hand.

It’s warm, like Jongin has always been.

“You know”, Jongin then says after a moment.

“Mmn?” Sehun mums, messaging that he’s listening.

“I love you.”

_Huh?_

He sits up so fast he nearly crashes onto Jongin, eyes wide in surprise and confusion.

“W-what the actual fuck, Jongin?”

“I said that I love you”, the other just says again, like it would be that simple.

“I heard that!” Sehun nearly screams, grabbing Jongin by his collar and shaking him. “But what the fuck does that mean? Are you drunk—you must be. Shit, someone must’ve spiked your drink or mine, you’re batshit crazy—”

“Sehun”, Jongin interrupts him and taken aback by the other’s serious tone, Sehun goes silent and lets go of his shirt.

“Would you believe me, if I said that I’ve loved you all this time?”

“No”, Sehun easily answers. “I wouldn’t believe a word.”

Jongin chuckles lifelessly. “I thought so.”

“You’re _such_ an ass, you know?” Sehun then says after a moment of silently staring at Jongin. “First we were friends, then you fucking hurt me and now, out of the fucking blue, you say that you love me. What the fuck is going on inside of your mind, Jongin? You don’t get to say things like that!”

“I never meant to hurt you, Sehun—”

“You _humiliated_ me”, the brunette interrupts. “And you hurt me, indirectly or not. And you didn’t even fucking _apologize_. Am I supposed to forgive you now, just because you said that you love me?”

Jongin blinks his eyes innocently at Sehun and shrugs his shoulders.

“Yes?”

“For fuck’s sake”, Sehun mutters, shaking his head. “You are so _incredibly_ stupid. All I ever needed was an apology—not a love confession!” _I needed that too,_ he adds in his mind belatedly. _I really needed that too._

Slowly in his still somewhat drunk state, Sehun moves to get up from the bed. “I need a new drink. You’re making me less drunk and I don’t like it.”

But before he can go, Jongin grabs him by hand and pulls him back, straight against his chest and crashes their lips together.

He tastes like booze, Sehun’s first thought is. It’s quickly followed by the realization that Jongin’s lips are really soft and fit against his quite well. And he’s a pretty damn good kisser.

Jongin kisses desperately, roughly pressing their lips together, nibbling and sucking on Sehun’s. He doesn’t ask for permission to enter the brunette’s mouth, just pushes in and explores around, tasting and taking. And Sehun’s not even stopping him—he’s doing the exact opposite.

He’s answering the kiss, melting into it and he’s just as desperate as Jongin.

When they finally pull apart to breathe, Sehun’s practically sitting on Jongin’s lap. They breathe against each other’s lips, the brunette resting his forehead against Jongin’s, and in the dim lighting, everything seems even more magical.

And fucking stupid.

Not quite being able to resist his snort, Sehun bursts into a fit of giggles, his head dropping to rest on Jongin’s shoulder.

“This is fucking ridiculous”, he says between his giggles but before he even knows, instead of laughing, he’s crying.

“Why are you like this?” Sehun asks quietly, trying his best to suppress the sobs so Jongin wouldn’t notice. But of course the other does, probably feeling Sehun’s tears soaking through his shirt.

“I don’t know”, Jongin mumbles, his other arm tightening its hold around Sehun’s waist while the other comes to caress his wet cheek. “But I do know that I wasn’t lying when I said that I love you.”

“You’re so stupid.”

“That I also know.”

Letting out a hum, all Sehun can do is hope that Jongin really does. Because he is probably the stupidest person the brunette has ever had the chance to meet.

Okay, maybe a little exaggerating. Baekhyun is definitely the stupidest.

But now that he looks at their handcuffed hands, Sehun might also think that Baekhyun is a goddamn genius.

“I’m sorry, Sehun”, Jongin then suddenly says, turning to rest his cheek against the brunette’s head.

“You’re forgiven.”

He can tell that Jongin is surprised by the way his body tenses and how his voice rises a little. “T-that easily?”

Sehun smiles against the other’s shoulder.

“I told you. All I ever needed was an apology.” _Though it took years for you to give one to me, you know that I’ll never hold grudges against you._

_Except—I want my fucking lunch-box back._

“I see”, Jongin chuckles, kissing Sehun’s hair gently. “I see… I’ve been really stupid, haven’t I? And asking for Baekhyun’s help—damn, I really am quite stupid.”

Sehun nods along until Jongin’s words really sink in.

“Wait what—” _Baekhyun’s help?_

He leans away from the raven head, giving him a confused look as Jongin just gives him a nervous smile, before leaning over to his nightstand and opening it to dig something small and glimmering out.

It’s a key.

A fucking key Sehun bets fits the handcuffs on his and Jongin’s wrists perfectly.

“I didn’t have the guts to just walk up to you and confess… so I asked for your friend’s help. But I swear I didn’t know what he had in mind when he gave me this key before school this morning. Though, I must admit that he’s plan was rather… well, successful, I suppose.”

Giving Sehun a sheepish look, Jongin would probably want to brush it off but oh—if he thinks that the brunette will let it go, he’s _so_ wrong.

“Y-you…” Sehun mumbles, his hand squeezing Jongin’s shoulder painfully tight. “You’re such an idiot, Jongin! What the actual fuck? You went through all this fucking trouble to just say sorry? You made Baekhyun handcuff us to each other and then all this— _seriously_?!”

“Y-yeah”, Jongin nods weakly.

 _I’m going to kill the both of you_ , Sehun wants to say and he nearly does, but after taking in a couple of calming breaths, he can think a little more rationally. Or, as rationally as his drunken mind can—though, it feels a lot like all the alcohol Sehun had in himself has been used up trying to withstand the amount of idiocy thrown at him.

“Get this fucking thing off then”, he says and Jongin just meekly nods again before quickly, with a shaking hand opens the handcuffs.

His wrist is singing _Hallelujah_ once freed and Sehun, for a moment, just slumps against Jongin. But then anger spikes up again—but instead of using it to strangle the raven head, he just uses it as a chance to suddenly push Jongin on his back and press their lips together.

His revenge will be a lot more… _pleasurable_ , for the both of them.

“Fuck”, Jongin groans when Sehun bites on his lips, drawing out a little blood.

“You deserved that”, Sehun just mutters before kissing him again.

And the raven head easily agrees to that. “Yeah, I did.”

“Now then…” Sehun leans away to hover above Jongin, giving the man below him a skittish smirk. “I believe we had a deal.”

The brunette slides his hand down Jongin’s stomach and to his pants, tugging at the other’s belt.

“You’re definitely not a knight in a shining armor”, he mumbles against Jongin’s lips as he works his belt open, grinning mischievously at the other’s surprised expression. “But I suppose we can work with that. Be good and stay still now, and I’ll let you fuck me into oblivion. How about that, _darling_?”

 

 

 

What Jongin learned after that night, is that Sehun gives awesome blowjobs. And Sehun learned that Jongin really has something to blow after all and _yeah_ —the guy knows how to roll his hips.

And what Baekhyun learned after that night is to never handcuff people together unless he wants to face the same fate. Sehun sure had fun chaining him to some girl who had tried to flirt with Chanyeol.

Though, their problem now is that Sehun actually lost the key—and there’s no spare one to save the day.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if that was even enjoyable tbh but please do leave a comment if you have time:D And of course, thanks for reading^-^!!


End file.
